


What Hurts The Most

by thejollymilano



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanfic Request, Fluff, Gen, grocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: Based off some lyrics from "What Hurts The Most" by the Rascal Flats. Request from tumblr!!





	What Hurts The Most

**_PART I_ **

**_Groot’s POV_ **

He didn’t push it for the first week they were friends.

The first week following Rocket’s escape from the animal experimentation labs, Groot didn’t pry into details of it. He knew it was a sensitive topic.

After they escaped their first prison together (when Rocket tried to steal something from a venders booth, but it ended terribly) and they went to a bar to celebrate, Groot couldn’t deny the curiosity. He wanted to understand his new, his only friend better.

However, he remained silent about it until they broke out of their third prison, two and a half months after they became partners.

“I … am Groot?” He asked, as Rocket downed his first drink.

“Sure buddy, fire away,” Rocket shrugged.

“I … am …. Groot?”

Rocket froze before the bottle touched his lips.

“What about it?”

“I am Groot?”

“It…” Rocket coughed, trying to act natural. “It was terrible. That’s why I escaped.”

“I am … Groot?”

“No, I don’t want to talk about it,” Rocket huffed, his eyes still wide in shock and darting around to focus on anything else.

Groot sighed, it was progress and would take a lot to get Rocket to open up more, but it was a start at least, and it was the most that Groot has been able to get him to open up so far.

When Groot found Rocket after he escaped the lab, he was frightened, in pain, scared to be near anyone and had a tendency to swear. They were so different, and yet, it was this broken creature that very quickly became his best friend. Even if they were polar opposites, their friendship began on at least one similar foundation:  _they were both desperately alone._

* * *

**_PART II_ **

**_Rocket’s POV_ **

He hadn’t been asked about  _that place_  since that night at the bar. Groot didn’t mention it, but Rocket knew he wanted more information - he would if he was in Groot’s position.

‘ _Then again, we ain’t exactly cut from the same cloth_ ,’ Rocket thought with a huff. Groot was open, kind and gentle. Rocket was closed off, rude and loud.

However, it was the three month anniversary of their partnership, and of course, they were at a bar celebrating some more.

“Three months down,” Rocket laughed, taking a chug of his drink. “Wonder how many more I’ll take before you get tired of me or I get fed up with you!”

“I am Groot?”

“Oh c’mon, you know I was joking,” Rocket rolled his eyes. “Y’know I like having you around!”

“I … am Groot?”

“Duh! You ain’t half bad, Groot.”

“I am Groot.”

Rocket froze again slightly, at Groot’s words, that he translated to ‘ _you aren’t either, Rocket.’_

“Yeah? Another three months with me and I doubt you’ll think that.”

“I am Groot.”

“What do you mean, ‘ _I’m not bad, just bad things happened to me_?’ You’re not about to bring up  _that_ again, are you?”

“I am … Groot,” Groot shrugged timidly.

“Uh-huh, quite lying. When it’s convenient, I’ll tell you. And besides, you get the gist of what happened,” Rocket took another drink to try and drown the memories that were sketching their way into his mind.

“I … am … Groot?”

“Just leave it, okay? I don’t wanna talk about it!” Rocket snapped, instantly feeling a pain of guilt for yelling at him. He heard Groot sigh in defeat, and he felt even worse. He didn’t want to push away his only friend, but he didn’t exactly know how to act around ‘friends,’ because he’s never had them before. He knows friends talk about stuff, and he’ll talk to Groot about politics, plans for their next heist, make jokes and judge others, but he couldn’t talk about the lab. He just couldn’t.

It scared him to much.

But the thought of losing the only living thing crazy enough to consider him, Rocket, a friend, scared him even more.

Rocket allowed another couple of silent minutes to pass by, before he awkwardly cleared his throat.

“I, uh…” He stammered. “I don’t like talking about it, ‘cause it …  _hurts_  too much. You know? What happened there - just thinking about is hard.”

Rocket took a moment to inhale deeply and then continued, “I know that you want to know more about me, but you have to give me time. I’ve never done …  _this_  before.”

“I am Groot?”

“Done what? Having a friend.”

Groot watched him thoughtfully before replying with the infamous, “I am Groot?”

“Yeah, you’re my friend,” Rocket shrugged like it was no big deal, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He wouldn’t ever tell Groot this (he felt ashamed of himself for allowing himself to appear vulnerable in front of others), but he was glad to have him by his side. Even if Rocket did act like a jerk half the time, having Groot with him helped him cope with everything.

It was an unspoken thing, and talking about the experiments were hard and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to talk about it, but Groot understood.

Of course, Groot wanted to know more to try and help Rocket open up, but Rocket knew that Groot understood and respected his boundaries.

And for that, Rocket was incredibly grateful. Even if he acted like an asshole. Even if it hurt not being able to share all he has to say, he had somebody that was there.

It hurt thinking about the laboratory.

It hurt not talking about what happened.

It hurt him when he treated everyone he dared to get close to like crap.

_However, what hurt the most, was being so close to Groot, and having so much to say but being unable to say much._

Groot was the opposite of himself - he was kind, loving and understanding. Rocket didn’t care if the only words he could speak were “I” and “am” and “Groot,” because at least he had Groot to talk to - to have  _someone_.

And that made things a little easier.

_**THE END.** _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Growing Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012361) by [Groot (grootiez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot)




End file.
